El Pecado de Naruto
by NarutoAnimeOtaku
Summary: No lograr salvar a la persona que amo tantas veces que no puedo vivir tranquilo con ello... Ese es MI PECADO


Descarga de Derechos: No soy dueño de ningun anime en el cual me estoy basando o Personjes

Xxxx

Prologo

En el mundo existen tres facciones, Angeles, Angeles caidos y Demonios.

El primer demonio, Lucifer, se opuso a el llamado Dios y comenzo a volverce mas y mas oscuro cuando la oscuridad por fin lo consumio, alas de mursielago remplasaron a sus alas color blanco de angel, por otro lado su magia anteriormente pura se convirtio en magia obscura.

Cuando Dios se entero de esta atrocidad desterro a Lucifer de el cielo y paro en el Inframundo, por otro lado diversos angeles comenzaron a cuestionarce acerca de este echo y comenzaron a convertirce en Demonios.

Por otro lado un angel de nombre Azazel termino por caer despues de tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer humana, como castigo de "Dios" Azazel perdio el lugar en el cielo convitiendoce en un Angel caido, poco tiempo despues Azazel creo una organizacion Angeles Caidos...Grigori...

Devido a diversos acontecimientos una guerra estallo entre estas tres facciones... La guerra concluyo cuando, en una batalla de las tres facciones, dos crituras se adentraron en la Zona de guerra... Asesinando a tropas de cada una de las Facciones que estaban en batalla... Los 3 lideres de cada faccion se aliaron solo para asesinar a esas Bestias... Lo lograron... pero su batalla continuo en el mundo de los muertos, causando desastres en ese mundo... sin mas opcion anbos fueron sellados en Sacred Gears, Longinus, Dividing Divine y Boosted Gear... pero las peleas no acabaron... Sus posteriores usuarios pelearian de igual forma...

Las tres Facciones, llegaron a un acuerdo y la alianza fue posterior...

O al menos esa historia tiene partes reales..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiempo desconocido

En el mundo existen cuatro clanes... Estos son: El clan de los gigantes, El clan de las Hadas, El clan de las diosas y... El clan de los Demonios...

El Rey demonio pretendia tomar bajo su control el Reino Demonio... con ese fin en su mente decidio darle la mitad de su propio poder a sus sirvientes para poder lograr tomar el control de el Reino para despues tomar y someter a todos los clanes y seres humanos... pero... darle su poder aun solo sirviente seria preligroso... haci que tomo una decicion... dividio la mitad de su poder en diez y escogio a diez de sus grerreros Elite para otorgarcelo a sus guerreros en forma de Mandamientos...

La gerra santa estallo... Demonios vs Diosas... Los Demonios y sus Mandamientos ganaban... Pronto las Diosas se aliaron con los Gigantes y Hadas algo que no cambio las cosas... eso hasta que uno de los mandamientos les taiciono matando a dos de los mandamientos... con eso a su favor las diosas lograron sellar a los demonios en el Ataud de la obscuridad eterna.. Posteriormente serian liberados por un Mandamiento que no logro ser sellado... Pero alli estaria un grupo de Siete almas que se interprondrian en su camino...

Los Siete Pecados Capitales

Xxxx

En una habitación un pequeño niño de por lo menos siete u ocho años se encontraba sentado mirando asía todos lados, eso hasta que tomo su cabeza entre sus manos con dolor.

"No iba a doler, dijeron duele demasiado" El pequeño dijo... El tenia su cabello rubio puntiagudo con dos mechones a los lados enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos por otro lado eran un color azul obscuro con una explosión en el centro color azul claro... Bastante raro pero hermoso... "Bien calma... Vamos soporte cosas mas dolorosas que esto... Bien ahora debo largar me de este sitio... Pero por donde esta la salida"

Xxx

Después de irse de aquel lugar el pequeño estuvo buscando comida, logrando cazar peces para posteriormente cocinarlas

"Esto sera muy difícil... Tendré que esperar dos mil novecientos setenta y nueve años para que pueda reunirme con un pecado... Eso es una mierda, ¿Que haré hasta entonces?" el dijo en voz alta

Xxx mil novecientos setenta y cinco años mas tarde xxx

"Vale, según el mapa aquí es donde deberían estar los vampiros" un joven de por lo menos quince años se dijo hací mismo "Señor, usted sabe donde puedo encontrar a un vampiro" el le preguntó a un señor de aspecto extraño que luego mostró sus colmillos

Xxx

"Elmenhilde-sama, este humano estaba en nuestro territorio... Que quiere que hagamos con el" el hombre al que le había preguntado hablo con respeto a la persona frente a el.

Ella tenia una apariencia de muñeca con el pelo rubio largo y ondulado, los ojos rojo oscuro, y una cara hermosa similar a la de una muñeca occidental. También tiene un tono de piel pálido similar al de un cadáver. Lleva un vestido rojo usado por las princesas en la Edad Media

"Retirate"ella le dijo

"¿Tu eres un vampiro?" el joven preguntó mientras rompía las esposas

'Es fuerte... Y su sangre huele deliciosa' ella pensó mientras se lamia los labios "¡Así es, Mi nombre es Elmenhilde Kardstein!... Y cual es su nombre"

"Yo soy Naruto" el respondió

"Y por que buscabas vampiros?"

"Hace tiempo que no veo uno"

'Este tipo... Donde habrá visto ha otro vampiro... No importa' pensó y resto importancia a lo que dijo el conocido Naruto "Naruto... Te daré el honor de sentarte en mi trono a cambio de algo..."

"¿De que?" el pregunto sentándose...

Elmenhilde se sentó en su regazo y envolvió sus delicadas manos a su alrededor... "Sangre" ella dijo mientras hundía sus colmillos en su cuello.

Xxx

Corto lo se pero bueno... Esto es una reescritura de *ira"

Bien cabe mencionar que me estoy guiando de los años actuales por lo que sera bastante tiempo en realidad... Naruto habrá "recuperado" sus recuerdos en 9,911 Ac suena algo exagerado pero realmente es así como quiero trabajarlo

... Esto también será de la actualidad por lo que el canon estaría en 2018 para que no se confundan... Cuando pasa lo de lucifer sera llamado año 0 y otros eventos de personajes que tengan que ver en DxD incluidos por mi sera año -1 o algo asi.

Esto esta inspirado en Nanatsu no taizai por lo que he decidió dejar a tres pecados y cambiar a cuatro de los cuales uno es Naruto obviamente y los otros se irán descubriendo mas adelante

Dejen sus reviews y comenten si les agrado..


End file.
